1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for a brake, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for a bicycle disc brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle disc brake, as shown in TW 1329086, drives its pistons by a liquid pressure so as to make its brake linings to rub against the brake disc, so that it can reduce the rotation speed of the bicycle wheel. However, the brake linings are often overheated after rubbing with the brake disc, so that the disc brake may fail to function.
Consequently, some back panels of the brake linings are improved so as to dissipate the heat from the brake linings, as shown in TWM343085 and TWM365418. However, the surface area of the back panels is just a little larger than the surface area of the brake linings, so that the improved back panels cannot dissipate the heat efficiently. Moreover, the back panels abut against the pistons, so the heat dissipation effect is limited.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.